


Researching The Myth

by MischiefHowl



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Gen, I'm Bad At Titles, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, i feel both of these characters are very ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-19 23:54:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14883677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MischiefHowl/pseuds/MischiefHowl
Summary: He was stuck trying to figure out what has happened to turned Jeremiah into an apparent vampire.





	Researching The Myth

Dark eyes look at the person- no.. the monster in the cage. Bruce had managed to find, knock out, and cage the injured older male that now lay in the cage.. He had been so enraged and wanted Jeremiah dead. But as he saw the slow and calm breathing from the pale male, some pity was felt.

The toxin had warped the once brilliant mind he had known for only a few weeks. The other was opposite of his twin who was insane.. even now, Jeremiah was different. Insane yes but a different kind of insane. He could barely see the red head he had seen before. The red was now a dark green that was near black in color, the eyes that were once a green was so piercing that they were nearly white and full of.. nothing. He couldn't see the timidness, nothing that made Jeremiah. And anger came back, only anger for Jerome.

Day two was where he noticed something shocking. By than Jeremiah was awake but had barely moved from his sitting position. Only his slow breathing and occasional humming shown he was still alive.. that wasn't what shocked him. It was the fact that the bullet in his shoulder had been taken out by the madman's own fingers... and the fact he was healing so quickly. Day three and the wound was gone.. that was what made Jeremiah show curiosity for it.

Day four, Jeremiah barely touched his food, yet he was hungry still. Finally he would eat but still feel the hunger..

Anemia was what Bruce noticed next thanks to Alfred. Jeremiah was showing symptoms of such.. from the shortness of breath to weakness. 

It has been a week and Bruce had come to a theory that the insanity gas mixture had something else in it. Either Jerome somehow knew what he was doing or this was a mistake.. either way, it suddenly became obvious that the other was suffering. 

Jeremiah was showing pains, holding himself, whimpering. He could see the older was hungry, thirsty. Yet water and food didn't help. Bruce made a choice.

"Jeremiah."

"Hurts.." He whispered, there was the fear now, full of timidness-- it was his friend. Bruce hated that he felt hope while the other suffered.

"This may make you laugh, it sure made me for awhile.. you are suffering from anemia, food and water won't help..." His voice trailed as he cut his finger with a razor, ignoring the sting as he dug into his finger.. the reaction made him hate that he was right. Jeremiah looked up, breathing in something Bruce can confirm was his blood. "Your brother did something so much worse to you than either of us can imagine."

"His gas didn't affect me.." It hurt him to talk, emotionless was gone, only frustration and growing hate that Bruce had something on him that smelled so amazing. If Jeremiah could bend these bars he'd have torn his best friend apart for what ever it was.. a stinging in his mouth got him to some of his senses before pain was felt within his gums and he could taste his own blood.. it scared him that the metallic taste was delicious. "Bruce.. do you like watching me suffer?" His voice was cold.

"It did affect you. Intentional or not, I think he damned you either way." Without another word he shown Jeremiah just what the other thought was food, the look of horror on his face made the younger frown. "I think my theory is true, but I can't separate fact from fiction. You're what I assume is the right term: a vampire. And I haven't the slightest idea what to do"

Eyes looked at his friend, at the finger, eyes watching the blood drip.. Bruce's blue blood.. blood he wanted. He felt sicker than ever. Some of his teeth had sharpened and he scraped his tongue on them, causing some more blood. "We are geniuses, Bruce. We don't dive into myths." But how else can he explain.. this?

"I had tried thinking of everything else. It all came down to this. Your brother intended for you to live out his legacy.. who knew he meant for eternity. And I hate you for what you have done.. but never could I have wished this fate upon you"

"I was out in the sun, I hold silver, nothing hurts me like the lore suggests"

"We don't know what has happened, I can't separate fact from fiction. All I know is you need blood.. we've been keeping an eye on your blood. You have anemia, that's a fact." He turned towards the exit. "I will be back.. I think you deserve to suffer some more. Selina would like that very much" He was going to help Jeremiah.. just slowly. Revenge helped a lot.

Week two. Jeremiah was near catatonic, laying in his cage. Once Bruce opened the cage, the eyes shot open and his teeth bared.. all of him was gone. A snarling animal was in his former friend's place. "What I am doing may haunt me.." He carefully carted the man in. A criminal, a murderer that had no signs of stopping. 

Jeremiah was on the man in a second and the screams rang throughout the mansion. The teeth were biting into the other, nails and fingers forcing the other to be still. Blood pooled. Once the man was dead, the vampire wasted little time and began to lap up the blood hungrily. It confirmed the horrifying truth. He had a vampire in a cage, and he dared to basically murder someone to keep it fed even though clearly Jeremiah did the final blow. "More" The other whispered, near begging. "More.. More!"

Bruce felt sick but nodded. Only when he left the room and shut the door did he allow himself to cry, alone without anyone to see him. He cried as silently as he could. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry" Who was he saying that to was the question even he couldn't answer.

 

\---

"Bruce.. why are you doing this?" It had been nearly a month since he fed the vampire in the cage. He had been researching the other like a labrat. How long the other can go without a feeding, what affected him (currently sunlight but not like the movies.. it just stung his eyes terribly). "Why are you feeding me?"  
"We both need to know what the extent of all this is. So far I've come up with so little, other than you can eat food and water but need blood." He looks at the other. "So far you haven't become a bat or broke the bars"

The vampire had finished a blood bag as if it were some slushie. "We haven't tested if I am still aging.. which may not show for a few years to come. I don't like this and I do like this." Here came the insanity again, something Bruce was used to. "You watch me drink them dry with such fascination. I can hear their heart.. how frantic it is when they realize my intention, who I am. Yours is calm.. yet it flutters sometimes when you starve me.. you hope that you see the old me. Convinced you can bring him back and deny that I am me, that that old me was someone else."

He didn't answer. Instead he focused on using the blood sample under UV light. "Interesting. Your blood can die under long exposure to sun."

"Ignore me all you want. There is a question we both must ask ourselves and test out." The implication made the other stop and turn to the cage. He continued. "I don't want to wind up turning others unintentionally. This.. whatever it is must stay with me. If I spread it than No Man's Land would become quite literal."  
He hated that the other was right. "There are to many ways in the stories to turn another. What do you suggest?"

"Testing out turning someone else?"

"No. I don't need another like you walking around"

The other rolls his eyes. "Yet you offer me people and blood. You aren't much of a saint. You are right. My.. curse as you call it should always be my own.. I suppose you are thinking of other ways as we speak"

"I need a sample of your saliva, more of your blood, and may need to do more research"

"Fine." He eyed the other, not finding it in his heart to argue.. plus the other always had to get close to extract his blood from him. "I want something in return though... a little bit of your blood."

"I'd rather not have a drop inside of you." Still he agreed. Jeremiah was still again. "How do you do that?"

"Hmm? I just clear my head and not think of anything.. it took a few years of practice but with a brother wanting to mutilate you, you learn things quickly" The vials were given so he could spit into it. "Our theories remain in sync. Like a form of rabies in a way that is in the saliva.. I obviously leave no one alive. Next it could be in my blood. Common vampire lore."

The needle was pressed against soft skin, warm as it was before. There the heart flutter was. He didn't want to say he trusted the other. Yet here he was in the other's cage, extracting blood from someone of myth. The blood was the same color as his own. It'd have been easier to see the other as a monster if he was cold and lacked a pulse. So he had a weakness in him. "I will willingly off you my blood.. only when I know that your disease won't spread to me. Deal?"

"Point taken. Though it would be nice to turn you."

"Also I want you to be sane while you do it"

"It's a lie, Bruce. I pretended to be what you first saw-"

"There is good in you. Even if you did fake being sane, I saw my friend. I ask that you be him when you do it. You don't have to. I just want to see him again."

Slowly the man nodded. "I will Bruce. For only you" There was emotion in his voice. 

 

\---

The saliva had other things in it. A sort of toxin that when analyzed seemed to be a type of anesthesia. He remembered reading that victims didn't struggle as much and in recent fiction, it even was a pleasurable experience. The criminals he fed to the vampire sure didn't react to it. 

The blood was different. At first glance it truly looked normal. But when Bruce added his own blood to it, his cells changed. So it would be the blood that turned others. He was both relieved and not. 

"We are in the clear. Your saliva isn't what can turn others.. your blood on the other hand." He allowed himself to close the cage as he walked in. "Your blood can turn others if so much as a drop went into another's blood stream."

"I see. I expected you to not go through with this." He finally shifted his movements to stand up, eyes looking at the boy.. well, more so at the neck. Clearly Bruce worn this shirt so not to struggle with any fabric. Not that it'd stop him since his teeth almost can tear out throats without to much effort. Now he had to focus on not killing the other.. the jugular is out of the question.. Carefully he took the other's hand, gently touching the skin, feeling at the softness and pretended not to see the goosebumps.

Dark eyes watched the other being careful, the soft touch hadn't changed. As if he was something rare and near fragile. The kisses didn't help a sudden shiver. Than there was a sudden stabbing pain but he couldn't jerk his arm away, the hands were gently holding the other but was so powerful that they made sure he couldn't move... than the blood came. Feeling his life leave his body and into the vampire's.. he was still so gentle. There was a numbing feeling mixed with some heat in him. A pleasurable experience indeed. 

What seemed like seconds- minutes? And when the younger became lightheaded did his friend slow the sucking and licking of his blood. Jeremiah had to take hold of the other's body and soon was the only one holding the other up. Only when the other was knocking out did he stop. He tore his already ruined suit and wrapped it tight around the wrist to stop the bleeding. He could feel the blood fill him and pump in his veins. He felt more alive somehow at the knowledge as his eyes lock on the cage door that hadn't closed and therefore wasn't locked.

 

\---

Bruce was up with a start and quickly regretted it. His head felt like it had been hit by a truck. Clearing his throbbing head, he'd realized quickly that he was in his bed and that only meant one thing...

Some movement startled him as he looked at the shirtless other sound asleep beside him. He wanted to ask why Jeremiah was still here when he could have easily escaped. He decided against it for now, allowing himself to lay back down, seeing once again the peaceful other.

**Author's Note:**

> I had to redo this over and over and still not entirely satisfied with it. I have fallen for Jeremiah and I need help asap haha. Hope you all enjoy!


End file.
